


Excerpts of Us

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Communication, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “You were baking something, weren’t you? That’s why you’re late.”“Nursey had started making brownies from a box mix, Jack,” Bitty said in whispered horror. “I just couldn’t let him do it.”





	Excerpts of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from my August Prompt Request on tumblr. Anonymous asked: 37 Zimbits for the kisses prompts. I live for your fics ❤
> 
> 37\. Cleaning the other person’s lips with a lick and a kiss.  
From this [prompts list.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/187192298930/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)

Jack reclined back in his chair and checked his watch. He had last heard from Bitty ten minutes ago, when Bitty had said he was ten minutes away. He was waiting for him at one of their favorite restaurants downtown. There was no real occasion, other than neither of them ever had time to go out. Bitty swore that this would be the perfect weekend; he was all caught up on his thesis work and Jack had two days off.

But now Bitty was late.

It wasn’t that Jack was worried, but this was very unlike him. Impressions and manners were extremely important to Bitty, and Jack figured being prompt was just wired into his DNA. That and Bitty had been texting him all morning about how excited he was to see him.

When the waiter dropped by his table again Jack finally caved and ordered a beer, then he saw Bitty coming around the corner.

“And bring him a pinot grigio,” Jack said to the waiter as Bitty plopped down in the chair next to him with a sigh.

“Sweetpea, I am so sorry I’m late! I do not know where my head’s been lately. And you know, I was on my way out the door when Tango suddenly needed my attention. Get this, he lost _half_ of a textbook somewhere in the Haus. I didn’t stick around long enough to wonder why his textbook is spilt in two. I swear, he’s a nice boy, but sometimes I think there’s less sense in him than a box of rocks—”

The waiter cleared his throat.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said, though he didn’t seem that sorry. “Sir, I need to see your ID. For your drink.”

“Oh,” Bitty said, reaching for his wallet. “Honey, what’d you order me?”

“White wine.”

“Bless you. I could do for something stronger, but it’s probably best if I stick to wine.”

The waiter left and Jack took Bitty’s hand in his, resting it on the table as he rubbed his thumb over the back of his knuckles. Bitty gave him a tired smile, and that’s when Jack noticed a small smudge near the corner of Bitty’s mouth.

“Bits, are you okay?”

“Yes, Jack, I’m sorry I made you wait for me. I hope you weren’t here by yourself for too long.”

“No, don’t worry about that. You’re sure nothing happened?”

“No, nothing like that. Sure, a lot’s been on my mind, schedule keeps me busy, but I’m managing.”

“Then why is there chocolate on the corner of your mouth?”

Bitty’s face went carefully blank as his shoulders tensed, his hand flying up to cover his mouth.

“Chocolate? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right here, just above your lip.”

Jack removed the hand covering his mouth, lacing his fingers through it as he leaned in to lick what he had correctly guessed as chocolate off his face.

“Jack!” Bitty said with a scandalized giggle.

Jack pressed a full kiss to Bitty’s lips, tongue darting out just a little. He couldn’t help himself. Bitty tasted sugary sweet, with some bitter cocoa undertones. Dessert before dinner. Then Jack released Bitty with a quick peck before pulling away.

“You were baking something, weren’t you? That’s why you’re late.”

“Nursey had started making brownies from a box mix, Jack,” Bitty said in whispered horror. “I just couldn’t let him do it.”

“You sure it wasn’t because you’re stressed about something?”

“Honey, I’m a thesising college senior and captain of an NCAA men’s hockey team, I’m always stressed about something.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“I don’t think so, though it’s very sweet of you to offer.” Bitty placed the palm of his hand against Jack’s cheek, brushing his thumb over Jack’s cheekbone as he leaned into the touch. “This isn’t what I wanted to talk about tonight. Or this weekend. I just wanted to focus on you, on us.”

“This is how we focus on us. Bits, you know you can come to me about anything. Even if it’s just to vent. Even if you think it’s silly or doesn’t matter. There’s nothing too small, eh?”

“I know, sweetheart.” Bitty graced him with another soft kiss and Jack’s eyelids fluttered closed. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a short one, but I hope you still liked it <3
> 
> This fic can also be found on tumblr right over [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/187406053855/37-zimbits-for-the-kisses-prompts-i-live-for-your) if you are so inclined to like/share it! Also feel free to follow me on tumblr and/or subscribe here to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts (I'm trying to do prompts at least once a month!) or just come say hi to me!


End file.
